The objective of the proposed study is to examine attitudes and practices regarding alcohol use among students in professional schools. Two groups of professional students will be examined: those in the care-giving professions of medicine, nursing, social work and psychology; and students preparing in the professions of law, journalism or public communications and business. The former group will be studied with specific reference to their willingness to work with alcoholics, their attitudes toward treatment, diagnosis and prognosis of alcoholics. The latter group will be examined with regard to policy on alcohol control measures and legislation, economic costs of alcohol abuse, and allocation of resources in the health care system. Both groups will be questioned about their knowledge of specific items on alcohol use, such as physiological effects of use and indices of problem drinking, as well as about their own drinking practices. Comparisons will be made among the professions regarding what is considered acceptable drinking practices for members of the professions, what are the normative drinking patterns for each group, and implications of being abstainers or heavy drinkers in each profession. The survey will be conducted through the use of mail questionnaires mailed to stratified random samples of students in the various professions.